The transport of crane loads frequently requires passage of loads over workmen. Safety issues arise relative to inadvertent dislodging of load materials causing hazards to workmen within a drop zone. Warning and alarm devices used do not readily warn workmen regarding the position of the transiting load. Warning or safety apparatus and or methods are seen in the prior art including U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,739 to Curry; U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,651 to Penza et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,930 to Shaw; U.S. Pat. No. 6,208,260 to West et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,763 to Allen, Jr. The recited patents are disclosed in an Information Disclosure Statement.